


Taking Care Of You

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode 3x09 based, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Athena gets the call that Bobby was taken to the hospital after the accident with the chemical truck.Sometimes even the strongest need a bit of comfort and reassurance from the ones they love.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Taking Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters.
> 
> This is my first time writing any kind of smut. I thought I would give it a try so go easy on me!
> 
> Based off the episode Fallout! Certain lines in the beginning are from the episode! Enjoy!

Watching as the doctor finally left the room Athena let out the breath she had been holding since the moment she got the call from Buck.

It felt like the air got knocked out of her when Buck told her Bobby was being rushed to the hospital for testing. 

He explained to her the best he could about what happened not even leaving out the detail about how Bobby ordered all of them out of that tunnel except for himself. 

Athena knew how serious Bobby took his job as captain but sometimes she felt like he would forget it wasn’t just him anymore. 

He was now her husband and she couldn’t bare to loose him. 

Turning towards Bobby, Athena put one hand on the hospital bed and the other on his arm. 

Letting out a heavy sigh Athena told him “I am not ready to be a widow.” 

“Wasn’t trying to make you one.” Bobby replied looking at his wife knowing that he needed to explain.

Seeing the worried look in her eyes he stopped her when she said “Bobby-“ 

“ I had to slow down that fire, and the only way I could do it was to get in the path of the smoke. I didn’t have a choice. It’s my job.” He said willing her to understand. 

And a part of Athena did. But that didn’t stop her from thinking she could’ve lost him. 

Placing her hands on each side of his face she told him firmly.  
“You will not get sick on me.” 

“ Deal.” Bobby replied wanting her to smile at his remark.

As Athena laughed softly he told her the three words he knew she needed to hear.

“I love you.” he said meeting her eyes.

“I love you too.” Athena said before bringing her head down to his kissing him softly.  
—————————————————————————

After letting Micheal, May and Harry know that what mattered at the moment was Bobby was okay and having a much needed talk with May, Athena turned to walk into her and Bobby’s bedroom needing to check on him.

Even tho Bobby told her a hundred times he felt fine Athena just couldn’t stop herself from feeling the way she did.

Deep inside she felt angry. Angry that Bobby would put himself in danger even tho he was doing what he suppose to. 

Just a year ago his plan in life was completely different. How did she know he still didn’t feel the same way. 

She knew it wasn’t fair to think that way with him because they had worked through it but it was like small fears were making there way back to the surface and she didn’t know how to stop it.

Needing a way to distract herself from these thoughts Athena walked into her and Bobby’s bathroom ridding herself of her clothes.

Not hearing the sliding door but getting that feeling he always did when his wife was around Bobby turned to meet her.

Looking into her eyes he knew what she needed. 

And he could tell that she was still worried about him. She would always worry about him.

He knew he couldn’t blame her and wanting to put her fears to rest. He felt that this time words wouldn’t be enough. He would have to show her. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her underneath the water with him. He locked his lips with hers passionately. Sliding his hands down her arms.

Pushing her against the shower wall he kissed her neck pressing himself against her wanting her to feel what she did to him. 

He needed her to feel that he was here and he was okay. Grabbing her hand softly he placed it on his chest.

Breathing heavily and looking into his eyes Athena knew this was Bobby’s way of showing her that he was going to be fine.

Pushing himself into her Athena gasped dragging her lips across his chest and then again joining there lips together. 

They moved together slowly and then quicker, feeling there release quickly building. Bobby then reached between them trying to get Athena to hers first.

A few minutes later Bobby let go of his own release and then snuggled his face into her neck letting his arms fall to the side as he slowly pulled himself out of her.

Looking again into Bobby eyes, Athena could tell everything would be okay in time. 

He realized now that just because he and his wife have dangerous jobs he couldn’t take that for granted and he would try to remind himself of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of got my muse back so I’ll try writing a bit more maybe even a Valentine’s Day fic! 
> 
> Again please be kind with reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
